


Life is Good

by actualcheetah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And doesnt watch the shorts, Domestic Fluff, Fight me on that one, Fluff, Gabriel Reyes cant cook but CAN bake, Gang Leader Gabriel Reyes, I think I did pretty good, Injured Gabriel Reyes, Injury, M/M, Modern, Police Officer Jack Morrison, Probably ooc but for someone who only plays the game, Some cursing but what can you do, i dare you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualcheetah/pseuds/actualcheetah
Summary: Gabriel sometimes wondered how he got himself into these situations.





	Life is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> It's me, back with another story while I'm struggling to finish my other 78.
> 
> This is a one-shot I thought of after seeing this picture - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/74/30/6d/74306d4caef448dbf3056fef4b10ffba.png - and decided I just, I had to write something to go with it.
> 
> So enjoy!!

Gabriel sometimes wondered how he got himself into these situations. He should honestly just stop and wait for his boyfriend to come to him. He couldn't handle ending up in the hospital every other week because Jack brought his gun into the bedroom with him and let his trigger finger take over his brain.

Currently, he was laying down in a hospital bed with his arms crossed and glaring at the ceiling while his idiot apologized profusely.

"Gabe, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it before you start to believe and talk to me again?" Jack questioned from his seat by the bed.

It wasn't the fact that he was shot that had him so mad. It was the fact that he was in the hospital _so often_ the staff knew him by name and why he was there without looking at his file.

Currently, Gabriel was suffering from two bullet wounds to his thigh and a third to his shoulder. Thankfully, Jack wasn't shooting to kill the person hiding out in his bedroom and just to injure. Didn't make it hurt any less.

"I don't know, _Sherriff_. How many more times are you gonna shoot me? Why do you keep bringing your gun home, this is the third time this month you've shot me!" He snarled, whipping his head around to glare at the blonde.

Jack flinched at the use of his job title. "Don't be like that. I'm not saying you dont have the tight to be mad at me, but you've shot me plenty of times yourself!"

"That's an occupational hazard of us being enemies outside our homes, Jack, but I've never been shot, so often, inside the bedroom of my significant other. And I've never, not once, given you a reason to think I'm going to-to-to _attack you_." Gabriel shouted, pushing himself into a sitting position and ignoring the sharp, shooting (pun not intended) pain. "Is this how it's always going to be? I have to wear kevlar anytime I wanna see you?"

Okay, so maybe he was a little mad about being shot.

Who could blame him though? As he said, this was the third time he had been in the hospital this month, and it was less than ten days into the month.

Though, he could've gone about it better, he'll admit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_He knows this is a bad idea but Jack gave him a key to his apartment for a reason and he wants to use it for purposes other than when he's sneaking out after Jack falls asleep and he wants to lock the door._

_So, he let's himself in. His boyfriends shift won't end until it's dark out, and the cartel doesn't need him for the night. He made sure to tell everyone that if they call him before he calls them, he'll kill everyone in the warehouse. Judging by the fact Gabriel has been left alone for at least four hours, now, he'd assume they believe him._

_The only exception would be if Genji and Jesse get into a fight like the wild dogs they are and ended up in the hospital. He was their emergency contact, after all._

_He has two pots on the stove, one empty and waiting for its ingredients while the other is at a rolling boil with slowly softening noodles in it. He doesn't know how to make many foods but he does know how to make Spaghetti and Tomato Sauce. At least well enough that Jack will actually eat it without making a face. He'd normally make meatballs but hes honestly not feeling up to getting that messy._

_A quick glance to the glowing green of the stoves clock let's him know that he has just over thirty minutes before Jack shows up so he turns the heat on the stove down and opens the pantry, pulling down a box of fudge brownies that Jack keeps stocked up on for his bad days._

_He may not be a good cook but baking has always been relaxing to him and come as second nature, though he isn't sure why. Gabriel never really did much baking as a child, aside from occasionally helping his mother pour sugar or milk into a bowl. _

_Gabriel slides the brownies into the oven and sets a timer for fifteen minutes, giving him at least ten minutes to pull them from the oven and put them on the stove to cool and also to finish up a later dinner for the both of them._

_He spoons the tomato paste from the can and takes a weird satisfaction in the wet plopping sound it makes when it hits the bottom of the small pot. He repeats the process with a secon can, turns the heat on and adds some water to the mixture so it doesn't burn and so it thins out, before sprinkling in some seasoning and salt. He stirs it near continuously for five minutes, until it boils, then turns the heat all the way down to a light simmer, before grabbing two potholders and straining the water from the pot._

_Setting it back on the stove, Gabriel turns the heat off of the sauce and checks the brownies. The batter doesn't jiggle when he messes with the pan, and when he stabs it with a butter knife, no uncooked batter comes out on the metal. So he stops the remaining few seconds on the timer and pulls their desert out to cool behind their dinner. _

_Another quick glance to the clock shows he has enough time to change into his "street clothes", as Jack likes to call them, before the other man gets home._

_Normally, they don't mix their work lives with their sex lives but he knows Jack loves seeing him in that all black outfit and the white skull mask that keeps his identity a secret. That's the only reason they can keep up this relationship, because no one outside his gang and Jack, knows what he really looks like. _

_It's a dangerous game but it's fun and the danger just makes it that much more appealing. His crew, which is honestly more of a family at this point, says that everyone can smell their sexual tension when they lock eyes but Gabriel honestly hopes that's not the case. If his band of misfits and orphans can tell when Jack and him want to tear each others clothes off, the police force that works under his boyfriend probably aren't far behind._

_Gabriel can't think on it longer because he hears a key enter the lock and twist, undoing the deadbolt that indicates Jack is finally home._

_Just as hes thinking he probably should've left a note that said 'don't shoot' or something else equally cheeky, the bedroom door is swinging open and revealing his position on the bed to a tired and weary looking Police Officer._

_Once he sees Jack has brought his gun home and into the bedroom_ again _, Gabriel knows what's about to happen and yanks his mask off, shifting so he's on his knees instead of on his ass with his legs spread. He's not fast enough to register as 'friend not foe' in Jack's tired and overly jumpy cop mind, though, because he feels the bullet rip through his left shoulder first followed by two to the right thigh and then he's down._

_"Fuck, Jack! Assess the situation before you take action, idiot, isn't that what you pound into your stupid fucking newbies on day one!?" Gabriel shouts as he gra s at his shoulder. A m ok ment later, Jack is beside him with a phone, dialing 9-1-1._

_"Mary, mother of Jesus, FUCK, I'm sorry babe! I'm so fucking sorry." He babbles while the line rings. When an operator picks up, he relays his address and tells them to send an ambulance before hanging up._

_"I gotta start leaving you notes when I'm here because this is not fun, Jack!" Gabriel hisses while he bleeds all over the silky sheets he bought the other man for his birthday. Mostly because he only had two sets, and they were on sale._

_Jack presses a discarded shirt from the floor into the wounds on his thigh while he speaks. "You could've left a neon sign in the living room and I wouldn't have paid attention with how tired I am, Gabriel. This is my fault through and through."_

_"I never said it wasn't your fault,_ idiota._" Gabriel growls and before long, the ambulance and paramedics arrive, they're on their way to the hospital._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Actually, no, he really couldn't have gone about it any other way short of standing in the living room instead of hiding in the bedroom. But, then it wouldn't have been a surprise. And, honestly, did Jack seriously think his house always smelt like spaghetti and brownies or was he really that tired that he didn't register it.

A prod to his right shoulder has him snarling again, ready to yell about how he hurts enough without his bullet wounds being poked at, but he realizes it's the doctor and not his boyfriend and that he must've zoned out.

"The surgery was a success, Mr. Reyes, though you've probably noticed that since you're awake and active so soon afterwards. I'm going to prescribe you some low grade Vicadin for the pain you'll be feeling over the course of the next few weeks. Try and not let Mr. Morrison shoot you again until these wounds heal up, alright?" The doctor, whose white coat has something like Rigoro or maybe it just says Rizotto printed over it, Gabriel isn't sure, says the words with a light air to them but Gabriel knows that the man thinks Jack abused him, and that's why he's in the hospital all the time. It has him glaring the other man down until he shuffles out of the room awkwardly.

His anger is cooling, he could never stay mad at Jack for long, no matter how much the other man hurts or aggravates him, and it's more than thirty minutes later when he realizes that said man never came back to the room after the doctor left. His things, including his phone, are still at Jack's apartment so he can't question where he ran off to.

Speaking of his things, the paramedics gave him an extremely confused look when they saw his outfit when they picked him up, but Jack had to assure them that it was part of their roleplays they do in the bedroom and that Gabriel wasn't the gang leader Reaper. His red face and neck almost made Gabriel forget his bullet wounds and start cackling, but by that point they'd ready doped him up with pain meds to keep him from going into shock.

Just as he's reliving how he _imagined_ the scene going - it included a lot less clothes, one of them getting handcuffed to a bed post, and some post coital cuddling on the couch as they ate - Jack comes back with a bag of what looks like Tupperware.

"Ran back home and packed up some of the dinner you made. I shot you, the least I could do is keep them from killing you with their cafeteria slop." He says shyly as he places the bag on the bedside table. Gabriel reaches in and pulls one out, cupping the container and stealing the warmth it radiates.

And as Jack squeezes his equally bulky body onto a bed meant for one normal sized person and they share home made spaghetti and brownies while watching horrible shows on the TV, Gabriel decides that, in this moment, life is good.


End file.
